alas blancas
by akuma doi
Summary: (soy mala para los summary pero ahi voy) en un pais donde las mayor parte de la poblacion son niños. un joven cansado de su larga vida se topa con un niño haciendo que cambie sus vidas y con ella su relacion, adelante y pasen.


Hola a todos pero bueno antes que nada…

Mi nombre es akuma doi y soy nueva en este sitio, soy fans del genero yaoi (amo shingeki, naruto, free entre otros pero estos principalmente) si siendo ese mi motivación me arriesgue a crear un fic en este lugar espero que les guste y apoyarme, si llego a dejarles algo confusos todo griterío es aceptado siempre y cuando sea en buenos términos sin mas los dejo espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Pd: téngame un poco de paciencia por mi forma de escribir o expresarme son muy mala en eso jejjejeje, (espero poder mejorar pronto) y mi tiempo en actualizar por motivos de salud. Comúnmente en estas temporadas frecuento mucho el hospital por mis defensas bajas (padezco falta de glóbulos blancos y entre otras cosas que con el tiempo les diré.

Bueno no los entretengo mas empecemos.

Parejas: sasuke x naruto.

Género: yaoi, dramas y romance.

Niño de la luna

Faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciara el año nuevo, en el centro de la cuidad se encontraba la gente reunida esperando la hora para dar comienzo a un nuevo año, el reloj marcaba las 12:30 pm. Camine a toda prisa esquivando gente para perderme entre unos de los callejones buscando con la vista a mi compañero cuando un estruendo me alarmo girando a ver hacia donde se provoco encontrando a mi compañero apoyado en un puño de bolsas de basura camine hacia con el ayudándolo por el brazo.

-tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos descubra-

-lo sé solo déjame tomar un descanso- dijo apoyándose en la pared. –Tengo ganas de ver el mar-.

Las campañas sonaron dando así la llegada de al año nuevo escuchándose los gritos de la gente y los juegos artificiales gire de nuevo hacia con el viendo como se limpiaba la boca con su brazo, suspire, nunca cambiaria. Me estaba inquietando por su forma tan relajada de tomar las cosas.

-ustedes dos quietos ahí- grito un señor vestido de policía.

-vámonos- dije saliendo de ahí con mi compañero a toda velocidad dejando al policía muy lejos.

Tomamos una moto para perdernos entre la carretera llevándonos al nuevo destino la playa, sabía que algo me inquietaba pero no encontraba el que hasta ahora, no me arrepiento de nada sabía que en algún momento ese día llegaría y nuestras vidas iban a ser separadas. Después de varias horas llegamos a la playa, lo ayude llegar al mar pues se encontraba demasiado débil. Nos quedamos contemplando las olas y sintiendo la brisa.

-tenemos que regresar- dije viendo al horizonte hacerse de un color naranja.

Se hizo un silencio que después se rompió por la voz de mi compañero.

-es tiempo, déjame vete de aquí-

Sabia eso, lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo, llegue hacia con el agarrándolo de las manos intentando que se levantara y nos fuéramos.

-tienes que aceptarlo busca a un compañero y has tu vida nuevamente, mi tiempo ha terminado.-

-no buscare a nadie cuando mueras moriré contigo- sabía que no podía pero no quería estar solo, como pudo se acerco a mí para sostenerme del rostro.

-cuando sea el momento llegara alguien que le darás tu vida mientras tanto vive hasta encontrarla, vete ya está saliendo en sol- agrego girando y volviéndose a sentar en la arena.

Los primeros rayos del sol salieron y con ello el ardor de mi cuerpo, me cubrí con la sudadera que tenia saliendo de ahí a toda prisa pero nuevamente gire a verlo viendo que mi compañero prendía en llamas muriendo como el siempre fue, tranquilo.

-hasta luego, itachi-.

Treinta años después en aquel lugar….

Se encontraba entre la calles de la cuidad un pequeño niño de ojos azules con su ropa algo mal hechas correr entre la gente siendo perseguido por dos hombres no tan mayores para darle alcance. Giro en la esquina topándose en un callejón sin salida, entre sus manos llevaba algo que al escuchas las pisadas tan cercas lo apretó más a su cuerpo caminando hacia una esquina para protegerse.

-aquí estas maldito mocoso de esta ahora si no te salvas-

Trato de darles pelea pero como un pequeño de tan solo 7 años podía defenderse y así ese lugar se lleno de ruido de golpes y gritos la gente pasaba pero no le daba importancia a lo que sucedía, así era en esa ciudad llamada konoha. Poco después desde las sombras del aquel callejón salieron ambos hombres dejando ver el cuerpo de un pequeño inconsciente lleno de sangre y mugre.

No paso mucho cuando nuevos pasos se acercaron a él corriendo para socorrerle.

-esas bestias mira como te dejaron- decía un pequeño niño con unas rayas en la cara.

-tenemos que ir a curarlo, andando- dijo otro niño con una coleta.

En el barrio más bajo de ese lugar se encontraban resguardados bajo un techo aquellos niños, una de cabellos rubios y una coleta curaba aquel rubio mientras los otros cuidaban. Eran días duros para ellos a ser algunos huérfanos y otros que escaparon de sus casas al conocerse en las calles llegaron a ser amigos.

-que demonios ocurrió ahora-

-no lo sé estábamos en puntos diferentes-

-eso imbéciles son cada vez mas bestias no se dan cuenta que todavía somos niños-

Ninguno hablo sabia que la vida en esa ciudad era dura la mayor parte de la población eran niños. Poco a poco el rubio abrió los ojos tratando de levantarse para poder orientarse viendo a sus amigos y amiga junto a él. Se sintió frustrado a no poder llevar algo con que pudieran alimentarse pero kiba le dijo que no se preocupara el había podido robar un gran trozo de carne lo suficiente para ese día, después de cenar se fueron a dormir ya mañana seria otro día.

Por la mañana el rubio caminaba entre las casas destruidas y abandonadas suspirando cada cuando, ese día sus amigos le pidieron que descansara mientras ellos salían a buscar algo con que alimentarse frustrado camino sin rumbo hasta que se vio en medio de varios escombros y al poca luz que entraba desde el techo. Camino hasta sentarse en una piedra pensando de alguna manera mejorar su vida y la de sus amigos, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido por un par de rocas moverse del otro extremo donde se encontraba. Levantándose para ver de qué se trataba se dirigió hacia allá encontrándose con una silueta reposando bajo una gran roca justo en medio de aquel lugar.

-te encuentras bien- agrego acercándose de aquella silueta inmóvil. Al no tener respuesta se acerco mas pudiendo ver unos cabellos largo de color azabache y el perfil de aquella persona viendo un rayo de luz hacia brillar algo en la mano.

-te encuentras bien- volvió a decir llevándose el asombro de una mano llenarse de ampollas y llagas a ser tocada por la luz del sol. Camino más a prisa para socorrerle justo a tocar la mano otra se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por la muñeca.

-lárgate, de aquí- dijo el joven con una voz gruesa y seca.

-pero tu mano-

-solo vete- dijo esta vez sin fuerzas cayendo de lado perdiendo la conciencia.

Espero varios minutos a que este no se moviera para después llevarlo con ayuda de una lona a su hogar. Dos horas después se encontraba en su hogar con aquel joven ofreciéndole comida pero este negaba con la cabeza, llegaron sus amigos y preguntaron por el nuevo obteniendo ninguna respuesta después de una hora llego kiba con un maletín que al parecer se lo arrebato a un señor de buen porte y cuando lo pudieron abrir grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse una gran suma de dinero.

-no esto saldremos de esta muchedumbre-

-es mejor regresarlo no sabemos si es dinero limpio- dijo ino molesta y angustiada.

-y perder lujos ¡jamás ¡-

-solo espero que no te oigan seguido idiota- dijo esta vez shikamaru.

-no fue precavido-.

Entre las sombras salió un viejo robusto con un arma en la mano amenazándolos -veo que no eres tan listo- se acerco mas a ellos – mas te vale que aguardes el dinero y lo entregues-.

Asustado empezaron a meterlo en el maletín y viendo que el viejo se distraía kiba agarro un puño de tierra aventándoselo al rostro y corrió saliendo de ahí.

-¡corran¡- grito cuando se escucho un disparo y shikamaru caer al suelo sosteniéndose la pierna.

-¡shikamaru¡- ino y naruto salieron a socorrerle. El viejo con los ojos rojos por la irritación de haberse tallado les volvió a apuntar.

-mas te vale rubio que vayas por mi dinero si es que quieres ver a tus amigos vivos- haciendo una seña de la pistola de que se fuera naruto se levanto y salió en busca de kiba perdiéndose entre los cuarto de aquella casa, olvidándose de su amigo el cual vio todo sin hacer algún movimiento, viéndolo salir de aquel cuarto.

-¡kiba! ¡kiba!- gritaba naruto mientras corría.

-¡WUAAAAAA¡- se escucho un grito seguido de algunos disparos, naruto dio la media vuelta en dirección de sus amigos encontrándolo en el camino.

-que sucedió-

-tu… amigo… el….- decía como podía ino sosteniendo a shikamaru. Naruto pensando lo peor camino a dirección a donde apunta la rubia pero una mano lo sostuvo.

-no vayas puede ser peligroso-

-tengo que ver que este bien- dijo sin más para salir de ahí en su búsqueda.

En una habitación obscura si llena de escombros se encontró a su amigo con aquel viejo en un rico, se acerco mas para ver qué pasaba viendo un cuerpo convulsionarse mientras su amigo tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de este. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y un gran temblor lo invadió dio un paso hacia atrás socando con algo que provoco ruido haciendo que el joven se detuviera de lo que fuera que hacia viendo a naruto metro cercas de él. Naruto pudo ver que algo de color rojizo se deslizaba por la comisura de los labios y una mirada de un destello rojizo lo veía entre Confusión y nervios. Ambos se quedaron varios minutos viendo sin decir nada.

-no tienes miedo- dijo esta voz gruesa y seductora mientras la silueta se acercaba al pequeño cuerpo.

-no tengo miedo- agrego sin vacilar el pequeño sintiendo que temor se marchaba.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en aquel joven mientras que un destello muy diferente de reflejaba en su mirada formando una clase de conexión que ninguno supo.

Camino hasta quedar frente a él posando su mano en la cabeza de este sin perder esa sonrisa- cómo te llamas pequeño-.

-naruto- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

-sasuke- bajando la mano posándola en la mejilla –mi nombre es sasuke-.

Continuara….

Gracias a todos por leer nos vemos.


End file.
